Hwoarangs punishment
by SlashMaster987
Summary: Hwoarang gets his punishment for being so distracted! slash malexmale tekken5 Baek/Hwoarang smex so not for kiddies! srsly! threesome rimming rape and all that hardcore stuff xD thnx to my beta for betaing this!  check out her stories!


Writer: SlashMaster987

Beta: VampiressBlack

Warning: slight rape, rimming and lots of sex, threesome and more surprises…

you have been warned! my plot bunny will take the flames to make a big bonfire for all the slash writers!

my first tekken fic! xD first threesome fic and yada yada yada…

Hwoarangs Punishment

The two of them were sparring, Kicks were sent flying and punches were thrown, Hwoarang seemed to have something distracting him as he was easily thrown back by Baeks kick. As their sparring match continued on, Hwoarang seemed more and more distracted by every kick and punch.

As Hwoarang got a kick in the stomach and was sent back flying, Baek announced a small break so they could catch their breath. They were both sitting opposite of each other as he took off his shirt, making Hwoarang blush slightly.

While Hwoarang was removing his sweaty shirt, he noticed that his master was taking out the whip from the closet. Knowing what he had to do, he went into the middle of the room and waited until his master was ready.

Baek took the whip into his left hand, and waited for his student to prepare himself, all he had to do was avoid the whip. It should be very easy, especially after training for so many years with that method, taking his own place, Baek flicked the whip into motion.

Baek made a few predictable moves with the whip and Hwoarang dodged them all, as the training continued, Hwoarang noticed more of his masters body, the rippling muscles, the erect nipples, the confident look on his face and the big bulge down there.

Getting distracted again, Hwoarang didn't notice the whip making his way towards his own balls, getting a straight hit there, he let out a pained scream, bowing down, he got the whip in his face, he got turned on his front from the power of the whip and got many more whips on his ass and back; leaving wounds that would eventually leave scars.

As he was gasping for air, he didn't notice the shadow looming over him as he regained his breathing; his face got pulled into something. It appeared to be some ones large erect cock, with a glistening red head, perfect amount of veins and the size was humongous.

As he was busy staring at the cock, Hwoarangs head got pulled back roughly by the hair, causing him to yelp. As something that really didn't fit in his mouth was pushed down his throat, his eyes widened, as he saw the mans face. His master was pushing his enormous erection down his throat, in and out with a fast rhythm, pulling his red hair roughly.

He started struggling, pulling and pushing, trying to get away from him, but his head was just rammed back in, filling his throat. When he was all but chocking he was pushed off and forced on those low hanging balls, the musky scent and the sweat from the training, all filling his senses, but still he tried to struggle away from the nude man in front of him.

He bit one of the balls in front of, getting a small pained noise from the man, he then got slapped painfully on the cheek and was sent flying onto the floor, trying to get away, his master grabbed his pants pulled them down, and off fully; revealing an erection, a pair of hairless balls and a virgin ass.

Tying Hwoarangs hands with the whip, Baek made him fall on his face, his ass up, showing that tight hole of his. As Hwoarang continued to struggle, a slap marred his already bruised ass, getting a whimper out of him. Readying his tongue, he spread the cheeks and licked the hole, relaxing it a bit, he then pierced his hole and entered him with his tongue, prodding in and out, getting numerous pained curses from the red head.

Getting annoyed by the boys wriggling, he sat on his knees, took his cock in his hands, and pushed inside the tight unprepared hole, ripping the insides and grabbing the screaming boys hair. Pulling his head back, starting a hard and fast rhythm, he slapped the ass as some of the blood pooled under them, going in and out of the tight hole, throwing his head back, grunting, going faster and harder, gripping the muscular hips, going further in and listening to the boys screams.

He hugged the boy from behind, still going at a furious pace, he took two of his fingers from both hands and entered the fingers, making the boy scream more, getting a fast rhythm for the fingers too. Pulling his dick out so the head was in, he rammed back in and repeated the process in a very fast pace, still fucking him with the fingers.

In the other end of the room, Raven, the mysterious ninja, was pulling on his own erection, staring at Baeks ass as the cheeks widened and showed his tight hole. Advancing closer with some hesitation until he was behind, he lubed up his big erection with some spit and entered Baeks tight ass, surprising the mater in a positive way. He started a fast rhythm into Baeks ass as he fucked Hwoarangs tight hole. Grabbing his dripping erection, pulling on it, up and down, matching up the pace to his fucking, pulling the boys hair, moving his hips as his own tight hole was fucked by Raven.

As they went faster again, he noticed that Hwoarang was very red in the face, and his ass was clenching on his dick, pulling faster on the boys erection, he was coming in big spurts on his chest, face and floor, aiming down the still spurting dick, he was coming even harder now, making a big pool of cum on the floor, feeling himself being near, he pulled out and went under the boy.

Raven understanding what he was doing, positioned himself at the boys hole, which was filled with Baeks erection, pushing inside in one quick stroke, making the boy scream as his hole was almost ripped in half, starting to pull on the limp dick of the boy, getting more screams. They went faster and faster on the abused hole as Hwoarang went hard again, pulling in and out the same time, as they started coming, they filled the boy with their seeds, still thrusting madly, trying to get deeper. After some time Hwoarangs eyes widened as his hole was overflowing with cum, as they were thrusting, Hwoarang came again and screamed in pleasure at the amazing feeling coursing through him, letting his load on his masters chest. They were still coming long after Hwoarang was finished, still thrusting inside the boys used hole, cum oozing out and on the floor.

"Fuck I'm tired!" Not liking Hwoarangs tone, Baek squeezed his limp cock, getting a yelp from him and a quick apology. As they un-mounted the boy, a lot of cum was coming out from the boy, Baek sighed and instructed Raven to go to the room. Raven left immediately, and Baek was left dragging his cursing student by the hair to the room.

Entering the room, they all went to shower, cleaning themselves and each other. When Hwoarang was all clean, he was sent to bed. Baek turned Raven so his back was facing him, spreading the cheeks, getting an eyeful of his tight hole, entering him and pushing him against the wall, he started to slowly slide in to the hilt, and Raven moaned loudly.

Starting to fuck him against the wall, he grabbed Ravens hips and pushed him onto his cock, going in further, faster and harder. Pulling him off the wall and turning him, he set Ravens legs on his hips and took a big vibrator from somewhere, pushed it roughly in and put it on max vibration, both screaming in pleasure, going faster, hands roaming. As Baek pushed the vibrator deeper in, they let out a long and loud moan. They continued on a fast pace for some time. Baek removed the vibrator from Raven to lubricate it some more.

As he turned Raven so he was facing him, he entered the vibrator from behind raven, pushing it to the hilt, turning it on max power again. As he pushed himself in, almost ripping him in half, going in further, faster, making quick and hard thrust into him. Looking at Raven, feeling himself being near, he thrust one last time and filled Ravens hole with his spunk, as Raven came alot, spraying both of them with his cum. Baek pulled out while still cumming, he joined Raven and came hard, with the Vibrator still in, he put Ravens legs around him and pulled both of their cocks in a cross so both of them could get the others load on them, squirting on both of them.

They cleaned each other and got ready for bed, Raven left for his own place. Baek got the vibrator from the shower, went to his student, pulled Hwoarangs legs apart, and put the vibrator in, getting some moans from Hwoarang and a "faster, master! Please...!" When it was all in, he put it on max power, put a pair of tight leather boxers on him and left his dick hanging out from the hole that was on the front. He would have a hard time getting it off in the morning, but that wasn't Baeks problem, lightly chuckling, he took his erect cock and entered Hwoarangs mouth, putting on a slow rhythm, pushing to the hilt and, going faster with every stroke. Turning around and taking Hwoarangs own erection in his mouth, sucking on it and bobbing his head up and down, while moving his hips in a fast manner, pushing on the vibrator a bit, making Hwoarang tremble in pleasure as he came, Baek released too after a few moments, filling his students mouth.

Going for a shower, again, he dried off and went to bed. After such a busy day, he really needed some sleep.

The End!

R&R!

If not, I'll send my evil slash plot bunny after ya! ¤.¤


End file.
